Seeing black
by rocknroler
Summary: spookycatzeenitram asked: on the fanfic requests thing, can you do one where they try like bondage and tav goes over board (dom!tav) So I delivered.


**spookycatzeenitram asked:**

**on the fanfic requests thing, can you do one where they try like bondage and tav goes over board (dom!tav)**

_AN: Sorry this took a little while, but here it is! I hope you enjoy it! This was really tricky for me to write._

_WARNING: NSFW, Xeno_

Gamzee cursed himself and his short memory, he'd heard of safewords and assumed this would go just great, but he couldn't bring himself to remember what they had agreed on to just make it stop, or at the very least drop down a little. And saying that this was getting uncomfortable was an understatement.

"T-Tav. Stop, please…" He asked softly feeling the ropes holding his hands up burn his wrist painfully as he tried to shift away from the slash of the wipe. But Tavros seemed to hesitate for a moment before hitting him again, sending a soft cry of pain through his vocal cords. He probably thought this was all part of the play. "Shit bro! I'm being an hone-" but before he could finish his sentence, his was whipped again.

"I don't remember giving you the right to speak, highblood." Tavros said in a confident voice that was clearly made up for this kind of activities; Tavros never had the chance to act on his black impulse since most of his black interest rejected him, and so here they were, bare skin flushed with excitement and pain.

This was not a good idea, and of course it had to be Gamzee's idea. He bit on his bottom lip and tried to keep his whimpers as quiet as possible. Tavros got closer to him and smiled an evil smile his matesprit didn't know he was capable of. "Good boy." He said softly as he let his hand run down his bruised cheek gently. The Taurus let his hand move a little lower and cupped his bulge as it started to retreat to its sheath and held the base tightly, keeping it from retreating.

That sent another wave of pain and shame through Gamzee's body, but this was a lot better than the wipes he was getting for the last 10 minutes. Looking down at his chest made him feel a little sick; he was flushed bright indigo, his skin puffy and sensitive from all the abuse. He looked at his Tavros and shook his head a little. That was not how he wanted this for the both of them.

"We're not done yet. Keep this out or I bite it." Tavros said before looking into Gamzee's eyes, and that's when it hit him; Gamzee was not having a good time, he was not that good of an actor, his eyes couldn't lie for shit. He quickly let go of the bulge he was holding onto and pulled away, suddenly looking small and sorry. "I-I mean… We can still… you know…" He tried to say and that made Gamzee sigh loudly in relief. "You're not enjoying this… are you?" He finally asked softly.

"This here motherfucker's been tryin' to tell you for the last 15 minutes…" Gamzee whimpered softly as he looked away from his lover.

"W-Why didn't you say the safe word? This is what this is all about…" Tavros tried to speak and couldn't help but get close to his matesprit and run a gentle hand on his chest to let him know he was done with the dom play if Gamzee wanted this to end.

"I motherfucking forgot the safe word bro." Gamzee said as he shivered a little under the touch. "Let's just keep on going… Just, no more wipes or teasing please…" He begged softly, still wanting to get through with this and let Tavros have the upper hand on this.

Tavros hesitated again but leaned down and got between Gamzee's long restricted legs letting his bulge move down on its own, soon finding the other's nook, but not yet entering. "Can I still use…?" Tavros started softly, but his words died in embarrassment.

Gamzee nooded and took a deep breath, hoping he was not making yet another mistake. Befor he knew it, Tavros had reached out for the object he had been implying to use on his lover since the very beguining; a large highblood tentabulge shaped vibrator. The end of it could be held in place by Tavros' own nook and provide some sort of stimuli to his neglected nook as the rest would wrap nicely around his own bulge and move independently as he would pail his lover. This was usually used mainly in black pailing session since this was said to be painfully good, but Tavros wanted to try it out.

Tavros carefully inserted the hook shaped end into his own nook and let his obviously smaller bulge wrap around it tightly before getting close to Gamzee again and pushed the tip of both the toy and his bulge into his nook, keeping them tucked tightly until they would both be inside Gamzee.

Gamzee shivered and whimpered a little again when both bugles were pushed in at once, his legs held open by this metal bar locked between his knees and before he could say anything, he felt the toy move and uncoil from Tavros' bulge stretching him out painfully. "Motherfuck…" He cursed a little out of breath.

Tavros looked at him silently asking him if this was ok with him, but receive no answer so he kept on going, letting his own bulge move on its own deep into his lover's nook; with each movement, he could feel both his bulge and the toy brush against each other and as he tried to keep the contact, Gamzee's nook tightened around the both of them making him moan out softly.

"T-Tav…" Gamzee managed to moan out softly, not sure he would get used to the size of 2 bulges inside of him, but pretty damn sure if this was a black pailing this would be the best motherfucking thing in the universe.

"Gamzee…" Tavros groaned as he moved his hips harder and faster into the other, the stimuli to his nook only making this so much better. "I want to hear you scream…" He said softly against the other's ear before biting the skin of his neck roughly.

"Ah!- Tav-Tavros!" Gamzee started to cry out in pain and pleasure.

"Louder!" the lowblood ordered as he rammed both bulge deeper.

Gamzee was sure he was bleeding at this point, his wrist twisted painfully into the restraining ropes, feeling the burn get worst. "Tavros! Fuck!" He cried out a little louder.

"I said louder!" Tavros ordered again, letting a hand run behind the Capricorn's head and grabbed a hand full of his hair tugging his head backward painfully.

"TAVROS! AH! FUCK!" He finally screamed loud and clear, with a hint of his unstable personality reflecting in every syllable.

Tavros let his hands move down his sides, scratching at his gray skin roughly, almost hard enough to draw blood as he fucked him senseless. Nothing else was said after that, less than 30 seconds later, Tavros was using his lover as a pail, filling him up painfully. The pressure deep in his nook was all that was really needed to make Gamze release as well in a loud cry of pain and pleasure.

"G-Gamzee…?" Tavros dared to call out softly as he tried to pull out as gently as possible. "Does this… make up kismesis?" He asked, a little worried about this whole thing.

"Nah babe…" Gamzee said, panting loudly and hissed a little at the feeling of being completely stretched and empty, the warm genetic material running out of him freely.

Tavros tried to smile a little and quickly moved to undo the ropes that were holding Gamzee's hands up over his head and kissed his cheek apologetically. His hands soon running to undo the restraining bar between his knees.

Gamzee was happy to be free again, but most of his muscles felt sore the moment he stretched to lay on the concupiscent platform.

"You've been crying!" Tavros exclaimed when he felt a wet tear on his lips.

"means I motherfucking like you best as a matesprit babe… this was kind of a hit right in the feels." Gamzee said as he rolled on his side and curled a little over Tavros. "Please cover me now… This here clown ain't all too peachy and is kinda freezing…"

Tavros did as he was asked and wrapped his arms around Gamzee's shoulders, holding him tight, keeping him warm.


End file.
